The Feathers of Prophecy
by Edward the Pure
Summary: The final battle is coming up. Thousands of years have passed, but finally, the Prophecy of the Wings of Fairy Tail is fulfilled. DO NOT read unless you read my other fics except my one-shot series, my Digimon fic, and the Fairy Tail one-shot. OC story. Based in the modern world. Warning: This is currently a bit of a spoiler to the stories that aren't the before mentioned.


**AN: Hey everybody, Edward the Pure here, bringing you another new story. For those of you who haven't read any of my other stories, I highly recommend reading them before reading this, since this is something I had planned for much later, but I decided to let people in on a little secret I've been working on. It connects the first fic I ever worked on after starting anew and a theory I have concerning all anime, thinking that they all happen at the same time, only different locations and different times. I've incorporated this into all of my stories, but because I'm impatient like that I'm going to post this. All of my stories, except my Xros Wars fic because I couldn't think of a way to connect all the fics I have made and let the main OC get some screen time in actual fights like I'm used to and not have him be almost like Lucy from Fairy Tail., shall connect into the final story line. Now again, to understand everything that happens in this story after the prologue, which will only set up stuff for this story, you will have to read my other stories except my Digimon fic to understand everything that happens. Now, with that out of the way, how about we start?**

Prologue

*Third POV*

A lamp post suddenly flickered on, revealing two men. One had short, grayish black hair, slightly tanned skin, was slightly muscular, but more skinny, and 1 green eye and 1 bronze eye. He had on a long sleeved black shirt tucked into a pair of jeans, brown belt and black shoes. The other figure looked physically the same as the other man; only with two green eyes his hair was red. He had on a pair of tattered and worn jeans, brown Nikes, a black t-shirt, and a white cloak with a symbol that appeared to be a pair of wings on either side of a guitar. The black haired man didn't even react at seeing the other man. "You're really persistent, chasing me down for hundreds of years," he said. The rednette just stood there, staring at the other with little interest.

"You know why that is," the rednette said. The black haired man just scoffed at the other one. "What's so funny?"

The black haired one just stared at him. "You've chased me down, trying to kill me. You know that you can't do that. You may beat me, but it's impossible to kill me. You should know this better than anyone after what happened on Tenrou Island*." The red haired man just stood there. "Why are you following me despite this?" It was the other man's turn to scoff.

"You really don't get it do you," he said as a smirk crossed his face. The other man didn't understand what his guest had meant. "I know I can't kill you, but my Feathers can." He extended his left hand so it was perpendicular to his body. "I've been following you not to kill you," The other man's eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

"So that's your plan then," he said as he jumped back. The shadows began to engulf the red haired man's left arm. "Well, I guess I'll just have to disappoint then." When he landed there was a yelp. The man turned around and saw that he had stepped on a pink umbrella with a pumpkin at the top of it. It didn't look happy at all. The man stepped off of it and the umbrella floated upwards and started to speak.

"Could you please watch where you're landing Lero? You could have broken me Lero?" The black haired man didn't pay him much mind.

"Oh just be quiet Lero. You're such an annoyance." He looked at the other man again. "But for now, let's get out of here." The umbrella, Lero, looked at him confused.

"Why Lero? Shouldn't we get rid of him while he's here Lero?" The man looked over at the other one.

"No, we can't get rid of him. He can beat me, but not easily." He grabbed the umbrella by its handle and swung it around a bit. "I've almost gotten the last piece of my puzzle, so I'll let him live for now." He stopped swinging the umbrella.

The umbrella floated in mid air and looked like it was about to hurl. He got over it quickly and looked at the black haired man again. "B-but Lord Yggdrasil-" The man, Yggdrasil just glared at the umbrella, causing the umbrella to tremble a bit. "Lero," he muttered quietly.

"There isn't any use for that name anymore, now that he's found us again." The umbrella looked at Yggdrasil confused. "From now on, just call me by my real name; Izaya T." The umbrella's mouth opened wide and he backed away a lot.

"Y-you mean, you're THAT Izaya?!" Izaya T just grabbed the umbrella and set him on his shoulder.

"I must say farewell for now." A pair of black wings sprouted from his back and he took off into the sky. "I look forward to our next meeting, 'brother.'" And with that Izaya T flew away.

The man, Izaya T's brother, stood there as the darkness that had begun to cover his left arm disappeared. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Geez, always so cocky," he said as he turned towards an alley way a little ways down. "Looks like it's time to gather up my Feathers." He walked over to the alley way and looked directly down it. "Alright you two, let's go." Two people stepped out from the shadows. One, a female, was the same height as the brother with bronze eyes, short shaggy hair, and pale skin. She had on red t-shirt with the same design as was on the brother's cloak, a pair of black pants, black shoes, and a gray choker with a gem attached to it. She also had multiple rings on, on her right hand was one with a red feather on it, one with the kanji for hunter, and one with blue music notes on it, while her left bore a simple band with runes etched into it, and a gold ring with a small diamond on the top. The other figure, a male, was a few inches shorter and had ear length silver hair, brown eyes, fairly pale skin, and not too muscular but enough to make them noticeable. He had on a black sleeveless t-shirt with a turtleneck collar, covering his entire neck, black pants and black shoes.

"Alright, where to?" The silver haired individual asked. The red head just looked back at the lamp. The lone female looked over to where he had looked.

"First off we go to Death City and talk to the new Death, then we'll go over to Venice and speak to the Vongola, and finally over to the US and talk to the Order**." He turned around and the lamp flame went out, leaving them in darkness. "We gather the Feathers and get them to work together. That's the only way we can beat them." The sun began to rise off in the distance. "Or rather you have to. I'll meet you when I get back." He moved his right hand over his eyes and a flat silver mask covered his face. "Be careful not to fall for Izaya T's tricks." The now masked man looked at the silver haired individual. "Rin, make sure Aoi gets around safely." The silver haired boy, Rin, nodded and began walking away. The black haired woman just looked concerned at the red haired man.

"Izaya," was all she said before shaking her head. The red head looked at her softly. "Nevermind. I know you'll come back. Just," she paused there and looked down, "don't make me wait too long again. ***" And with that she walked in the direction Rin did.

The red head, Izaya, watched as she walked away. "Don't worry, I won't." And with those final words, daylight filled the alley way and Izaya faded out as soon as the light hit him. No one was left in that alley way. But everyone there had known this day would come. The herding of the descendants had to be done. They needed to gather everyone who bore the Tsubasa bloodline. Only then, could the struggle that spanned thousands of years finally end; the final ending of the Dread Root.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

* - In my Fairy Tail fic, something happens on Tenrou Island. What I'll explain when it happens.

** - These are the locations of which each specific descendant's story is based in, or finishes with in the Venice case.

*** - This I can give away easily. During the time of Burnholt Plague, Aoi caught it. Even though Alice, one of the Titans of Izaya during that time, did everything she could, she couldn't cure Aoi, only lengthen the time she had left. Izaya had gone missing for a long period of time after the 2nd installment of my FT trilogy ended, and by that time Aoi was on her death bed. Izaya had returned barely in time to say his goodbye before she had left the world. She did live though, after Izaya struck a specific deal with the Goddess of Death.

**AN: And there we go, the first installment. I plan to get my D. Gray Man fic over first, since that actually is only supposed to be 10 chapters in total, hopefully over the weekend. I know what I want to do for each chapter so whether or not I accidentally make one two parts is not an impossibility. Now, this story will not be updated until every other story is finished, including my trilogy for my Fairy Tail series. Also, I will select OCs I've been sent to include in here as well so unless I personally ask you to send in an OC please don't. If there's specific time stuff that gets messed with concerning OCs I'll talk to you about it. So, I hope you liked this, and the surprise of it all, and I hope to get back to writing this before next summer. So, if you're new you don't know this, but if you aren't you know the drill of reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to follow this story. Until next time 'Puritans' (I've wanted to do that pun for so long but thought better, but now it's out there)-, ciaossu.**


End file.
